Modern computing devices, such as computers, mobile computing devices, and mobile phones, are capable of downloading and installing a wide variety of software applications. For example, software sources, such as Apple's App Store, allow users to browse and download applications onto their computing devices. For example, Apple's App Store and others like it allow users to download various applications to their mobile devices, such as their mobile phone. Currently, there are an extremely large number of applications available through sources like the App Store.
Users of specialized electronic devices, however, have different requirements regarding updating firmware and programs on these devices after these devices are in client hands. Constraints on electronic devices and security concerns necessitate a new logic for updating.
Thus there is a need for a robust method for updating electronic devices through program/key stores. There is a need for a robust method for updating electronic devices from App Stores in a generic and reliable way that preserves security, reduces deployment and maintenance costs and adheres to standards.